


Crystal Clear

by AmberGlory



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Twilight did not expect Town Hall to be magically turned into a crystal dome, leaving terrified ponies trapped inside its beautiful walls.</p><p>No, she didn't expect roads upon roads of Ponyville would be switched into glittering gold, blinding any ponies who came near or even walked upon them.</p><p>Again, no, she didn't believe the mayor when she was told organic trees had been turned into an assortment of statues made of another fluorescent type of crystal, now as thick and as hard as stone.</p><p>Actually, no, she wasn't that surprised when she was told somepony had used Dark Magic.</p><p>But she was when the residents looked to her alone to clean up the entire mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

        "Wait...what?" Twilight stared, confused by the situation she had just been sent into. Applejack sighed once more, placing a hoof to her Stetson as she tried explaining one more time.

"Ah told ya, somepony turned mah Apple cart into some sort of fancy get-go. Ah swear, they're were gems an' everything!"

"I know that now," Twilight waved a dismissive hoof, her brain still functioning at full capacity. "But what I really need to know is _why?_ " she paused, her brain overloaded with too many answered questions. "And who." she added quickly, overly ignoring Applejack's grunt of annoyance.

"That's just it, ah don't know the answers t'any of those." Twilight grudgingly headed out the door, Applejack trailing behind as they both headed to the farmer's usual spot. The cart still beheld all the glory, glimmering in the high sun as ponies around aww'd at its beauty.

Mares and Stallions moved to the side without haste as she advanced, staring at what once was a wooden object with high uncertainty. "Can ya fix it, sugarcube?" Twilight nodded as her horn sparked into a magenta light, the cart fixing the same color as the alicorn squeezed her eyes shut.

" **Twilight!** " the hard shout broke Twilight's resolve, but couldn't stop the hard force that slammed into her body at an alarming speed. A scream strained her throat as her, and what she believed was a pegasus, went down, dust clouding into the eyes of the viewers around.

"Help me," what she finally recognized as Rainbow Dash's voice whispered, her trembling pupils boring into hers.

Twilight didn't want to believe what she saw, but couldn't bend the truth as she found the last pony she would get suspect tug at the shoulder fabric with her teeth, whimpering as it refused to tear.

"The dress won't come off!" Rainbow yelled as she bucked, failing to detach herself from the elegant gown. "Ya gotta do something, I can't go around looking like this!"

"Do you know who did it?"

"How should I know! I was in the sky, busting clouds!"

"You could've seen _everypony_ from up there!"

Rainbow huffed, glaring her friend in the eyes. "Well I _didn't_. Now, can you help me or not?" Twilight meekly nodded, horn flaring with magic once more as she tried the spells she had grown accustomed to.

The perasure whooped with joy as the dress became flimsy, tearing off without a try as she stomped the shreds, never wanting to spot its fabric again.

Applejack tipped her hat to Twilight as the cart returned to its normal state, the darkened wood a welcome as the gleam left the cart. "Thank ya kindly, Twilight." she spoke as the crowd dispersed, some grumbling is disappointment.

"Family Heirloom." the apple pony secretly whispered to her friend, Twilight nodding as she now understood the purpose of Applejack's distress.

Twilight sighed again as she breathed in the calm air. "Now that's all over..." she grinned as she trotted through town, eyes sparkling as she checked all the stores up and open for business.

This is, until she detected a distressed Fluttershy barreling her way. She mare skidded to a stop as she trembled.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said, surprised at her friend's sudden coming. "Why are you here? And what happened?" she swiftly inquired, already leaning towards the suspect of whoever had created the other phenomenons.

"Mr. Robin's home! It's ruined!"

Twilight said nothing as Fluttershy trampled back the way she had approached, Twilight gingerly following as she was lead out of town, and to the young pegasus' cottage.

"See?" Fluttershy pointed, Twilight found herself revealed to what was most definitely not a birdhouse. The white mansion pulled the tree limb to the ground as a small Robin sat, perched on the top as it chirped angrily.

Its wings flared as the bark suddenly snapped, the sound echoing as the house slammed into the grass, causing Fluttershy to cry out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Robin!" she apologized to the enraged bird.

"Did somepony do this earlier?" Twilight nearly cried out the question.

"I-I don't know," Fluttershy answered, her voice wavering as she rubbed her hoof along the pristine house. "One moment it was fine...then the next it nearly broke the branch. Can you-"

"Let me guess. Fix it?" at the confirming nod her magic was activated once more, and in a near instant a new wooden, lighter, and not to mention much smaller birdhouse sat patiently on the ground, the Robin singing light notes as it lunged inside.

Fluttershy's shining face said all Twilight needed to know. "Thank you, Twilight!" the mare squealed as she grabbed the mare in a surprisingly crushing hug, happiness seemingly radiating off her was she pranced back inside.

Twilight chuckled as she moved her way back into town. Now everything was peaceful for the second time...

But didn't last long as she spotted a certain purple dragon in the middle of the road, grunting as he tried to move the crystal armor barricading him in.

"Spike!" said dragon turned his head at the sound of Twilight's voice, wincing lightly as she looked him over, distressing written clearly accross her muzzle. "Oh no, not you too!" the alicorn groaned.

"What do you mean, not me too?"

Twilight's brain came to a screeching halt. "Oh." she took a momens to collect her thoughts. "judging by your outfit I thought for sure you'd-" Spike interrupted her swiftly, wiggling just tiny bit so the mare and dragon were looking eye-to-eye.

"What? This?" he questioned, moving his eyes back and forth between the crystal suit. "I wanted to try out a new look." his eyes scrambled for a holding place when he tipped backward, but it was hopeless as he grunted, smacking the ground.

"You like?" he tried, offering a strained grin.

Twilight retreated slowly, averting Spike's eyesight. "Hmm..." she eyed him cautiously, nervousness clear. "Well, in that case, have you seen anypony suspicious around?" she inquired the small dragon.

Spike gulped, resetting himself. "Uh, nope." he answered innocently.

Then Mayor Mare came running, mirroring the expression Fluttershy had adopted when she had come in need. "Princess Twilight," she gasped, her voice urgent. "the gazebo has been turned into solid crystal, and two ponies are now trapped inside its walls!"

Twilight nodded confidently, Spike lost in her mind as she took off into he air, flapping her wings in cinque so maybe, maybe she could spot the culprit of all the strange occurrences.

Needless to say she wasn't very excited to find only a couple inside the walls, clinging to each other as if it was their last moments in the world of life. "Calm down!" she called, but the mare and stallion didn't seem to catch her words of safety as they calculated her every move, clutching tighter.

Twilight motioned with her hooves for the ponies to separate, and that they understood as they split apart, watching in an eerie silence as the princess' horn glowed for the third time today. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she concentrated, Mayor Mare cheering as the ponies virtually phased through the walls, still as they were placed next to Twilight.

It didn't take even a minute for the mare to grab hold of her, the stallion straying nearby. "Thank you so much, Princess." Twilight nodded, the atmosphere around her become slightly more dense.

"Your very welcome."

The Alicorn began to trot off, the Mayor occupying the couple as she explained the ways she would make the ponies feel safer. "Wait, Princess!" Twilight felt a pang of guilt for feeling annoyance at the pony before turning back to the voice.

Mayor Mare stared at the alicorn expectantly, as if she already knew what to do. Twilight just cocked her head. "Please, the Gazebo!" she cried.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Really?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at the mare. "All you really need to do is gather a couple unicorns. It's a very simple spell-" she stopped when Mayor Mare pouted, her eyes glimmering sadly.

"B-But you're the princess!"

"You're acting like a foal, Mayor." said mare gasped in shock at the words. "But it is my duty as the Princess to help all those in need." the mayor shone with pride as she waited in the background.

"I don't really think I should be using this much magic!" Mayor Mare's expression never changed. "Ok."

The pain in her horn was mild but still there as she grunted, the cage dissipating under her magic touch as in crumbled and crashed against the ground. "There," Twilight panted, moving to the mounds of crystals. "It should know be easy to take apa-"

The crystal she picked up disintegrated on her soft touch.

"What!" she hissed at the mayor, regretting her tone as she watched the pony flinch back. She tried the calming sequence Cadence had taught her, feeling the rush of calm wash over her before she continued. "These crystals are almost one hundred percent Selenite," she explained quietly.

"anypony could have just poked them and they would be gone."

The Mayor's face heat up in a brilliant blush as she opened her mouth for a retaliation, shutting it after a second of rational thinking. "Well, ponies of this fair town were trapped inside. It's hard to concentrate." she stuttered.

Twilight only glared once more before kicking dust into the air as she stomped away, flapping her wings in anger. _You really shouldn't be acting this way._ A voice in the back of her mind told her firmly, but she shook it off as she continued on, determined to find the pony behind all her friend's problems.

"Just...give me a second." Twilight muttered as her intellect worked to pick up and any odd behavior from those around her.

But she found nothing.

The ending strands of her mane lit up in a brilliant red flame as she mentally shrieked at her limited success. She didn't like it one bit. "Give me a clue!" she busted the ground as her hoof pushed against it, a spiderweb of cracks forming outward as the flames died.

And then Twilight screamed when a blinding light erupted from the street and into her unprepared eyes. "What th-" she could only muster as other yells of hurt invaded her ears, only causing more uncertainty.

She casted a light covering above her eyes, but she still ultimately had to squint at the ground, as it still shone in an uncanny way.

"Gold?" she spoke in a hushed voice, the street just that as she tapped her front left hoof on it, the sound of a soft ting following her action. The alicorn's eyes crossed as the world around her became a lot more chaotic.

"D-Discord?" was her only question as she tumbled onward.

"Princess!" It was Mayor Mare again; Twilight decided this time to be more civil when she spoke to her. "Yes?" she answered in an official tone.

"The trees!"

Again with the brain malfunctioning. The Princess scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary, apart from the ones she had already spotted. Nothing else had been effected so far in her view.

"They've turned to solid crystal!"

"Crystal?"

Mayor Mare pulled her front hooves along as Twilight struggled to keep up. The mare was going surprisingly fast. They finally came to a quick stop at the edge of town, the mare shaking her awake.

"Trees and crystals!" she desperately tried to explain.

Twilight was glad she still had the spell cast over her eyes as she watched with straight face the towering trees, their once organic leaves now an aquamarine crystal. They still stood tall and proud in their own way, but still had a sort of menacing look as the sunlight brightened when it hit.

"Sweet Celestia! Did you see the pony who did this?" Twilight had a suspicion she already knew the answer.

"No, they were gone when we got here."

"Just as I thought." Twilight sighed.

An idea sprang into her mind as she sat, dejected by the knowings of what she couldn't figure out. "I'll be back." she informed Mayor Mare before heading back the way she had come. Her wig propelled her faster as she sped to the Library, almost blasting the door down.

"Spike!" she searched the room for her assistant, hoping for his immediate presence to her side. "Where are you? I need to send a letter!" Silence greeted her now impossible request, and Twilight released a breath as she grabbed the parchment and quill.

She scribbled down the note as fast as it was physically possible for her magic, the gently folded it, tying the message in a ribbon inscribed with a lone moon and a crystallized heart.

The pain was more intense as she used a harder spell, the letter vanishing in a spark of green flame, as if Spike had sent it himself.

_I'm going to need some backup._

* * *

 "Tell me, why exactly did thou call for us again?" Luna inquired, Cadence nodding alongside her as they faced the younger alicorn. The three sat in the small library in a neatly formed circle, Twilight's face filled with distress while the others sat patiently.

"Like I said in my message, I need your help."

"Twilight, were always there for you," Cadence promised as the trio trotted to the door. "Why would you need to ask for our perm-"

Twilight opened the door, both Princess' gaining looks of shock.

Glittering gems of all forms still littered the ground as the blinding ponies walked by, most covering their eyes as they worked their way to their destinations. More trees had succumbed to the crystals as they sat proud and unmoving, but ponies still grumbled when they walked by.

"I can why thou needs our help." Luna chuckled, shrugging as Twilight gave her a glare, while Cadence just stared, unamused. She then out a thoughtful hoof to her chin. "Looks similar to Dark Magic." Luna simplified as Cadence nodded.

"Dark Magic?" anot her nod from both alicorns. "But, who would have access to that kind of magic here? And where?"

"The Castle of my Sister and I?" Luna suggested.

Silence hung in the thickened air. A gasp of realization dawned over Twilight as Cadence resisted the urge to ask why. "Spike!" she told her comrades.

"Spike?" Cadence asked after a moment.

The alicorns moved through the town, still covering amongst each other as the ponies around scrambled to get out of their way.

"He went to the Castle today." Twilight started the small explanation. "I think he was looking for something to make Rarity feel better."

"These crystals did seem familiar..." Cadence muttered, gripping the attention of both Luna and Twilight. The Princess blushed when she realized she had spoken aloud. "They have the same texture as the ones at the Crystal Empire." she whispered, now extremely embarrassed.

"So...this is Dark Magic at work!" Twilight grinned, relief flooding into her body as the other Princess' grinned, but froze when Luna frowned.

"We are here."

The end of the pathway had stopped, like someone had gotten to the culprit and got to their sense of decency before they could do any more.

"Time to get to work," Twilight's horn flared, and small cracks began to form in the gold peices as Cadence started right along side. "I will work with the trees." Luna informed the two as a small set of earbuds appeared from the air, attaching themselves to the mares earlobes as the music started, flowing into her mind.

"Why does she get a pass time!" Twilight whined. Cadence laughed as the smaller alicorn pouted pitifully her way.

"She has many wonders we don't know about, Twily." Cadence comforted, using her friend's signature nickname. "We've just learned to except them."

Twilight took a couple seconds to take in the fact. "Alright." she picked up her work as silver buckets landed in front of the mares. She resumed her work in silence, frowning as Luna hummed with her tune, her magic slowly making the tree returning to its normal state.

Her mane pricked as more rubble floated into the bin, and Cadence sent a reassuring smile her way. But even Twilight could sense the annoyance plastered in her movements.

"I'm sorry I made you all come here on such short notice."

Cadence's eyes widened as she dropped the piece she had been levitating over. "Twilight, if we didn't come, that means we we're good friends. Both Luna and I chose to come, even with the consequences. Right Luna?"

Princess Luna hummed along with the beat, banging her head to what she could only hear. Cadence's eyes narrowed. " _Luna._ "

There was a pregnant pause. Still no response.

Cadence's magic flared with anger, Luna flinching as the earbuds were ripped out, but nevertheless smiling as they floated gently to the ground. " ** _Luna!_** " Twilight winced at the tone of her foalsitter's voice.

"What, prey tel?" the dark alicorn bent her head back. Cadence rubbed her eyes before doing the exercise she had preformed for decades.

"I was explaining to Twilight how we're came here even though we knew the costs. Isn't that true?"

"Yes, yes." Luna dismissed as she lifted the buds back, sighing in content at the comforting sounds. "Sorry," Princess Cadence apologized as all the mares resumed their own working part. "She becomes very cranky when she's up in the sun too long."

"I understand."

A grim silence hung in the air. "How much do we exactly have to do?" Candance asked. Twilight scanned the area around. "About...eleven miles." she established, her voice lowering.

All the Alicorn's groaned in unison, each dreading the upcoming work.

* * *

 Magic whirled by as each mare huffed with effort, the gold and crystal clearing away with each passing hour. Twilight's grin widened when she spotted the library once more, meaning their progress was almost complete.

"We're almost done!" she cheered to the other mares.

Luna had gained dark circles under her eyes from all the magic usage she was not meant to work with in one go. But she still glowed like the stars with happiness.

Cadence stayed silent, but the affection was still there as she nuzzled Twilight, earning a swat from the alicorn.

They pushed their limits as they plowed forward, Luna's magic doing most of the worst as the gold melted into the ground as they traveled on. Twilight eagerly picked up the last set, setting them aside as Cadence slumped down.

"Done!" Twilight slapped her hoof to Luna's as both mare's cheered, flapping their wings as Cadence smiled beneath them.

"You know," Twilight let a hum as Cadence dusted herself off, standing back on four hooves. "I'm actually glad to return to the Crystal Empire know. Usually there's nothing to do, but now..." her eyes sparkled with delight as she sighed.

"Nothing to do is my favorite thing in the world."

Luna giggled as she wearily dropped, Twilight catching her with magic as Cadence smiled warmly. "I'll take her." Twilight let her magic dissipate as Cadence readied hers, latching onto the sleeping princess.

"When she wakes up, tell her she was a great help." Cadence nodded as her horn glowed, both mares disappearing in a pop as they vanished into another place.

Twilight could now lose her focus as she opened the wooden door, it creaking under the pressure.

She smirked when she heard Spike's murmuring from the second story, readying herself for the inevitable conflict as she trotted up the seemingly never-ending stairs.

And her vexation began to grow.

"Spike!"


End file.
